mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DF-Alblaka/User Guides/Juicy Assassin
Some pre-words about this guide First of all: Hi there. Second: Please take note, that everything written below is based on personal experience and oppinion and does may not comply with some stuff you can find in this wiki. As well i don't guarantuee for correctness of this guide if the game gets patched and stuff gets changed. What this guide will NOT contain I'm not goin to explain what kind of abilitys the Assa (short for Assassin) has, what she looks like and what her taunts look like. I will exspect you to know this stuff, since you seem to be looking for an advanced user guide, anyways ^^ Rule #1: Playing Assa Many people frown upon "assa n00b L2PLAY!!!1!". Usually, this is right after getting stabbed (i'm a TF2 player, consider "stab" a lethal backgrapple from the Assa). Sometimes, some random sentences about imbalanced Assa with their instant kills will follow. Sounds harsh, but i promise after his next death that guy will rage about whatever class just killed him, either ways. Or, let's say it a different way: Playing Assassin is easy. Playing Assassin well is a freakin hell lot of work and fun! Most classes are meant to shoot each other. May from close, may from far range, in effect all they do is shooting each other to death, with the better aim and/or skill-reactiong-ringout-grapple winning. Try this with the Assa and you're going the easy way "playing Assassin". Cloaking, running into the next opponent and grappling him isn't really some sort of art or skill, though it isn't completely ineffective, either. However, killing an opponent with a lunge, then hopping to the next one, stabbing him and finally smoking off (read: using SmokeBomb skill, combined with cloaking to escape) while killing a turret, THAT is art and actually the way a good Assa is meant to be played. If you manage to do this all even UNDAMAGED, you're either a cheater, played versus some newbies OR reached the highest level of gameplay ability achieveable (for this class, that is, i still suck at sniping, though...). Rule #2: Find your fighting style and fight with style The Assa is fast. She's cloaky. Her shuriken are evil against anything not moving and her grapples can cause instant fatalitys. This all makes the Assasin a, if not THE, quite versatile clas of MNC. Choosing your way how to use that immense potential is up to you. I will for now prefer describing MY way of doing things. And usually i'm not causing my team to loose with that fighting style. Rule #3: Sneaking cloakedly in the shadows... The most important skill/ability of the Assa IS her cloak. Stop thinking/ranting/discussing about it, it's true. Yes, it can be seen up close, yes, dashing Assas are easy to shot and, yes, Assa is a quite loud girl (while being cloaked). However, there is no other class that can dash around on incredible speed while being far beyond the range of being heard or her dustclouds being spotted. It's not her grapple that causes Snipers to rage, it's her ability to get REALLY close without him even noticing. So, first of all, we need to ensure you are fully aware of how to USEFULLY use your cloak: - Don't waste it. Just don't. There IS no need to run cloaked while being out of sight range either way. As well, there's no need to try cloaking while being under fire (exspecially not if you're literally on fire). - Watch your reserve. An Assa with an empty cloak bar is in any case a REALLY stupid Assa. Always keep half'n'eye on your skill bar to see the charge level of your cloak. If it's too low, don't try to engage the enemy (not even easy targets). Instead, take cover, shoot some Shuriken at bots or build turrets. Just don't fight Pro's. -If i learned one single thing: UPGRADE THE DAMN SKILL. Cloak on level 1 is the worst thing that can possible happen to an Assa, as it takes (un-literally) ages to activate. And if you need 3 seconds to get cloaked, you're most likely to get shot while that period either way, rendering the cloak useless. Whenever you're in the sightrange of enemies (and actually don't want to be seen), stay cloaked. If you're managing your cloak well, this shouldn't pose a problem. Keep in mind: They can't shoot what they can't see (besides they've got an aimbot, but that's a rather rare case i don't really need to talk about here). This EXSPECIALLY applys if the enemy has one or more (skilled) snipers. Even if he doesn't get a headshot on you, this big bullets DO hurt. Even worse, he could throw this evil flashy thing called "Flak" usually causing half the enemy team to notice you. Rule #4: Dashing across the wide, open Plains... Another value of the Assa is here immense speed. She got a faster movement rate then any other character already. Additionally, she can use her Dash ability to dash around (duh) everywhere on the map. If you even had the money to upgrade this skill to Level 3 (usually the match is already done before i get that much money), you will probably never stop dashing (besides in attack or sneaking situations) anymore. However, exspecially in early game phase, there's a neat trick to increase your movement speed, without draining your Dash skill: Use your melee weapons lounge to make quick dashes into any direction you like. This is a quite useful, but often underestimated tool of movement (as it renders cloaking impossible). However, for crossing safe map areas it's useful, fast and... dunno, but just use it ! Rule #5: Grapple Hook Most likely you exspected some talk about Smokebombs now. However, as i rate that ability somewhat more advanced then grappling itself, we'll first cover the basics. Grappling IS the Assas primary method of killing enemy Pro's. Her grapples are far more damaging then standard grapples of other classes, combiner with her speed and cloaking ability, she has a far higher chance of actually grappling someone, as well. It's highly recommended to always try grappling from behind. Usually (if the enemy didn't notice you) it's not THAT hard to dash around him, grabbing him from behind. As well, you must be aware that an "assassination" is NOT the ueber-l33t instantkill. It's "just" a high damage attack, like the snipers headshot. Therefore it's ill-advised to attack ANY pro without a proper escape plan. Yes, that's right: ANY pro. Often enough i got killed by leaping at a snipers back, the leap missing (or coming too short) and the sniper turning around just in time to turn my lethal backstab into a normal grapple... followed by a facekick that send me flying out of the arena. ALWAYS exspect your enemy to have at least a gold armor endorsement, meaning that you can't kill him with a normal grapple from the front. If you manage to grapple him from the back, it's an instant kill for most, but not all classes. As well, exspect overhealed Pros to survive backstabs against all odds.